Shaku
Minami Minegishi also known as Shaku (and the Hot-Blooded Student President) is a minor character in Majisuka Gakuen and a primary character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is portrayed by Minegishi Minami. Appearence and Personality Minami is the student president at Majisuka Gakuen, and has an obsession with screentime. She is kind but irritable, and cannot stand bad behaviour and vandalism. She cares deeply for her friends, and looks up to Gakuran and Gekikara. When she played the role of student president, Minami was mainly ignored by other students who brush her off due to her being "annoying". However, she managed to gain respect from Onizuka Daruma. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, she renames herself Shaku, and wants to create a new image for herself in order to have a better role in the school. She is generally considered the weakest of the Four Heavenly Queens of the new Rappapa. However, Shaku still appears adept at fighting when she defeats Team Under and helps fight Yabakune in the final showdown. In the first season, she wears a Majisuka Gakuen uniform with a ribbon on the collar. She also wears a white armband proclaming her to the be the student council president. Around her neck is a cord with a whistle on it and a gold fob watch. She has a wavy hairstyle that is half-tied up. In the second season, despite becoming part of the four Queens, Shaku still wears her student president armband. Her uniform has an ankle length skirt, with no ribbon as she wore over it as in the first season. Over it she wears a long red tokko-fuku coat with the japanese symbol ‘尺!!’ on the back, her new nickname. In addition, she wears a white surgical mask under her chin, which she takes off occasionally. Her hairstyle is now straight rather than wavy. History Nothing has been revealed about Minami's past. Majisuka Gakuen Minami first appears in the fifth episode, checking her fob watch and blowing her whistle to make sure students are on time. She is standing outside the Majisuka Gakuen gates as Maeda and Daruma approach. When questioned by Daruma about her identity, Minami introduces herself as the student council president. Later she helps Daruma take down the huge amount of papers, that each bear a message accusing Maeda of being a murderer, down from the wall. As the two remove the papers, Minami comments that since Maeda has become well-known since she transferred to Majisuka Gakuen, it is no surprise that she is being targeted in hurtful ways. Minami returns in the last episode, making her final appearance at the graduation ceremony. She begins to read out a speech for the third year (senior class), all of whom were not present at the time. Inexplicably Minami breaks down into tears, leaving the audience dumbfounded. The school nurse, Kiken, comes up and wraps her in his jacket. Telling Minami she should stay strong despite crying himself, he leads her off the stage. This whole act may have been a ploy for getting attention, considering Minami's obsession with "screentime" that emerges in the second season. Majisuka Gakuen 2 As Daruma left the school in order to train to become stronger, Minami instead was invited by Maeda to become one of the Four Heavenly Queens of Rappapa. Minami accepted, due to the role getting more "appearances" than the student council president. She also renamed herself Shaku, meaning "screentime". When Center bursts into the Wind Instrument Clubroom, Shaku suddenly appears and stops the impending fight in order to introduce herself as part of the Queens. When Unagi comments that there are already four Queens, Shaku retorts that the Noh-Kyogen Sisters are "sold as a set". When Yabakune students start attacking Majijo students, Shaku becomes concerned with the matter. After the Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran are taken down, Shaku becomes stressed at Shibuya's betrayal before visiting Gakuran in hospital. She tells Gakuran that the only way she was able to get through the crowd of Gakuran's fans was to tell them that she was her girlfriend. Gakuran is at first amused by this and the two get closer and were about to kiss when Gekikara entered the room. The two move away from each other flustered and Shaku tells them that she's going to go get some fresh flowers. Shaku then meets up Gekikara in the corridoor and chat before Gekikara goes to leave. Unfortunately, Gekikara is stabbed by a Yabakune student and collapses in Shaku's arms. Shaku waits outside the surgery with Otabe, feeling guilty that she couldn't help anyone and that she doesn't deserve her title of queen. Shaku then starts to wear Gekikara's necklace promising herself to become stronger. Shaku then bumps into Team Under who call her weak and useless. Shaku becomes angry at this and swiftly defeats the four of them, when she leaves they comment she is the scariest person they have come across. Shaku then accidently bumps into a group of Yabakune students, just as they were about to attack her, Janken tells them that she will fight Shaku. The two battle, finding out they have a lot in common as they both feel weak but want more screentime so they have to prove themselves to get it. The two of them are equal in strength and both ask each other if the other should transfer to their respective schools, both decline the offer though and continue fighting. Shaku seemingly wins but both challenge each other to a match of Jan-ken-pon (rock paper scissors) to which Janken wins, Shaku exclaims that she is good and collapses. Yabakune then steal her shoes. Later on Shaku talks with Bungee and is then confronted by Team Under who call her "Shaku-nee" with a pair of shoes, announcing that they are her underlings. Team Under would then follow Shaku everywhere, much to her annoyance but seems to enjoy it at the same time. Shaku takes part in the showdown between Majijo and Yabakune, taking down several Yabakune students where she finally meets Janken once again, the two nod to each other before going back to their seperate fights. When Maeda stops the battle, Shaku says farewell to her saying that she will share screentime with Maeda. She then calls out Maeda's name with the other Majijo students as she's driven off. Trivia *The name Shaku is derived from the Japanese word for Screentime which is reference to Minami Minegishi wanting more time on screen. Gallery Minami Minegishi.jpg|Minami's first appearance by the school gate. 20100206_902233.jpg|Minami helping Daruma take down the papers. 002rf57t.jpg|Minami breaks down into tears at the graduation ceremony. tor_351805048_5.jpg majisuka-gakuen-ep-06-ts_snapshot_29-57_2011-05-14_17-37-42.jpg|Shaku flirting with Youran. tumblr_m3pay6Gkrj1ql54iro1_1280.png 110513-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep05-mp4_snapshot_22-13_2011-05-16_16-00-20.jpg|Shaku and Youran about to kiss. 110513-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep05-mp4 snapshot 22-14 2011-05-16 16-00-26.jpg|The kiss between Shaku and Youran is interrupted by Gekikara. majisuka-gakuen-ep-06-ts_snapshot_33-10_2011-05-14_18-11-00.jpg Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student